


Replica

by KateKintail



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Daniel witnesses something he wishes he hadn't.





	Replica

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Promptember 2019

Daniel threw off the last of his restraints. One cable still looped around his ankle, and he stumbled as he tried to pull away. Sam reached for it, yanking it back just as Daniel lurched forward again. He sprinted down the hallway of the compound and rounded a corner just in time to see Jack raise his weapon. With a determined look on his face, he aimed his gun at Daniel’s face and fired. Virtually at point blank range, Jack couldn’t miss. Daniel didn’t stand a chance. 

The sight made the real Daniel cry out and recoil. Jack turned his head, gun still raised, as Daniel’s body fell backward, hitting the concrete floor with a terrible thump. 

Daniel’s mouth went dry as he looked into his double’s lifeless eyes. It was earie, seeing himself like this. Even though he knew this was just a copy of him, and that Jack had done what had to be done, it didn’t make it any easier to see himself like this—lifeless, bleeding out. He looked back up at Jack. “How did you know it wasn’t me?” The replica had been perfect, right down to the last physical and behavioral detail. 

Jack shrugged. “Just followed my gut.” 

*

As soon as they stepped through the gate, they heard gunfire. The M.A.L.P. hadn’t picked that up when they’d sent it through a few minutes ago. “Sam, dial home. Everyone else: weapons out!” Jack commanded, pulling out his gun. 

Sun glinted off the barrel, and panic surged through Daniel. He wasn’t usually very good in conflicts; he could hold his own and defend the gate or the ancient ruins or whatever it was he was meant to be defending. But this feeling was something new and unexpected. The sight of Jack holding up his gun filled him with so much apprehension and fear, he had no choice but to listen to his body and shut down. 

The next thing he knew, he was curled in a ball beside the DHD. Sam was yelling to him over the gunfire, asking if he’d been hit, but he couldn’t reply. He’d forgotten entirely how language worked. There were only sounds and gestures. Daniel buried his face in his knees. Then Teal’c was scooping him up to carry him back through the gate to the SGC. Daniel didn’t stop shaking the whole time Janet examined him. Jack was frustrated by the fact that no one—Daniel included—could tell him what was wrong. Daniel didn’t stop shaking until Jack stormed off to give a report of what had happened to General Hammond. 

*

Jack stormed into Daniel’s office and dramatically slapped a handful of papers onto Daniel’s desk. “Transfer request not accepted. No way in hell I’m letting you leave SG-1 for another team.” 

Daniel flinched and tried to ignore the panic threatening to take over again. He was already struggling to breathe. His chest was already growing tight and warm. He gaze was already fixed on the weapon holstered at Jack’s side. “Fine,” he managed to choke out. “Then I resign.” Jack looked at him blankly. “I can’t do this anymore. I quit,” Daniel tried to clarify strongly, but his voice trembled. 

“No you don’t.” Jack stepped forward, moving right up against the desk. And even though that desk still sat between them, Daniel shot back in his rolling chair so hard it banged against the filing cabinet behind him. Jack opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it. He took a few steps back, and Daniel visibly relaxed, though his gaze still lingered on the weapon at Jack’s hip and shame flooded his cheeks with a flush. “You know I don’t care much for shrinks, but I think you need to see one, Space Monkey.”

A soft whimper escaped Daniel.

*

Jack drew his fingers though Daniel’s short hair, askew and sweat-drenched on Jack’s chest. He tried to make it feel like a casual, absentminded gesture, but Daniel knew better now. Daniel knew that every action Jack took was carefully considered and calculated. “You know, I probably wouldn’t have broken down if you’d just told me the truth,” Daniel said, turning his head just a little so he could get a glimpse of Jack’s face. 

“Hmmm?” 

“When you shot my replica, you said you knew because you just went with your gut.” 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed. “That was the truth.

“Right, but your gut told you that because you were already obsessed with me, lusting after me, noticing every little detail about me.”

“Mmmm. The way you suck your pen… the way your nose wrinkles when you’re thinking… the way your glasses get dirty and you don’t stop to wipe them… the way—“

Daniel nodded. “Right. So you knew. It wasn’t a guess. There was no chance it was me.” 

There was silence, and Daniel felt something like panic start to grip him again. 

“No chance,” Jack agreed. “I knew. But I also know that you probably would have broken down anyway. That was a pretty messed up thing to see. If I’d known you were right there, I wouldn’t have ended it that way.” 

His body feeling light and relaxed again, Daniel closed his eyes. As he drifted off, though, he couldn’t help wondering if Jack had only just reassured him of that because he knew it was what Daniel needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Replicators stuck in my head when I saw the prompt. I meant to write a story about them and then... didn't.


End file.
